Otoko Mumei
'Approval:' Shelved 'Appearance and Personality' Tall and lean, Otoko stands over 6' in height. He has brown hair, a scruffy beard, and is normally found smoking a thin cigar. He wears boots, black jeans, a gray shirt, brown leather cowboy hat, vest, and poncho. His forehead protector is wrapped around his cowboy hat. He carries a large scroll on his back that houses his puppets. A loner, Otoko doesn't usually like to work with others, although he has befriended one person in particular. In general, however, he only looks out for himself, and money tends to be his prime motivation. But even money won't buy Otoko’s loyalty, only his skill with his puppets, and a better offer might just get him to switch sides. However, Otoko isn't totally heartless, and although he doesn't exactly have a soft spot for children, he also doesn't like to see women or children harmed and may, totally unasked and unexpected, step in and defend them from another attacker. 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 6 Speed: 6 Chakra Levels: 5 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 7 CP: 45 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Puppet Master Genin 2: Magnet Release Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Chakra Threads - the user is able to emit chakra threads from his chakra points. The chakra threads can be attached to a puppet to control movement. to create, 5CP per round to maintain #'Puppet: Seifuku' - Seifuku is Otoko's first puppet and one he cherishes deeply. He began building Seifuku when he was 6 years old out of spare parts he found around his adoptive father's workshop. Over time he would upgrade a part here our there as he earned enough money. At this time Seifuku appears to be made up of a silver metal with white wrappings around his waist and shoulders. #*Stats: #**Strength - 10 #** Speed - 8 #** Endurance - 8 # Incomplete Defense- '''The user creates a barrier of metal dust to protect from attacks cp, follows standard barrier mechanics '''Equipment *(1 EP) Summoning Scroll *(3 EP) Gourd full of Metal Dust *(3 EP) Chakra Pill Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 0 MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' Otoko worked as a ranch hand in Amegakure for most of his life, being adopted by the man who owned the ranch when he was about 5. Before that he resided at an orphanage that he was dropped of at by who he assumes was his mother. One day while working he got in a fight with another ranch hand, who had severely injured his adoptive father, he beat the man to within an inch of his life. When he brought the man to justice Otoko found out he was a wanted criminal and was given a hefty reward for bringing him in. The rancher passed away from the injuries he has sustained in the attack and Otoko decided to become a bounty hunter to earn money like he did when he brought in the criminal. Otoko became a drifter after his years on the ranch, he stayed nowhere for long, and usually worked as a bounty hunter, hunting down criminals and bringing them in for the reward money. He made sure to keep the farm running with his earnings while he hunted in case he needed a place to stay for a while and due to the soft spot he had for the place. He landed back in Amegakure a few years back and has stayed in hopes of bettering himself and his puppets so he can take down bigger and better bounties. Category:Character